Commission: Royal Sin, Sisterly Indulgence
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: One-shot Futa!Elsa x Anna: In which they go on a vacation to Queen Elsa's Ice Palace in the North Mountain 6 months after the Eternal Winter, and that's where their love blooms, flourishes and they indulge in the sweetest sin, taking that step beyond Princess and Queen. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Royal Sin, Sisterly Indulgence**

 **By Major Mike Powell III, a Commission for Rashaan Butler**

Anna and Elsa Christian, Princess and Queen of Arandelle, were not like any pair of typical sisters, not by a long shot.

They had been estranged for at least a decade, one locked up in her room and the other always doing her best to bring her out of that room. That door was the bane of their sisterly relationship.

And then, when Elsa finally stepped out of that room for her coronation, she and Anna had barely any time to re-connect and catch up on ten years of being apart before things took a turn the worse, namely Anna coming up to Elsa with that snake in the grass, Prince Hans in tow and declared that she wanted to marry him after _meeting him that same day!_

This altercation led to Elsa running away after having an ugly outburst of her ice powers and thus, the Eternal Winter ensued. One thing led to another, Elsa was almost killed, Anna nearly ended up as an ice statue (and, well, technically, she did for just a short time) before Elsa's embrace thawed her frozen heart.

The people of her kingdom accepted her and saw her as their ruler instead of a monster. Life had returned to normal, at least, as "normal" can get with a walking, talking, living snowman that likes warm hugs and a goofball whose best friend was a deer, but Elsa digressed. She was just happy to have her life back in order, and now, six months after those fateful events, she and Anna have only grown closer.

Quiet, awkward dinners on opposite ends of the dreadfully-long dinner table were promptly replaced with warm dinners with lots of chatting while sitting side by side at the table, sometimes the sisters feeding each other and giggling like little girls afterwards, blushing softly. Cold nights in their separate rooms soon turned into nights filled with cuddling and snuggling, especially on Anna's part. Ohhh _especially_ on Anna's part. The girl was a cuddle monster, and sometimes Elsa even had trouble breathing in the morning, Anna's bed hair was so atrociously wild unlike her silky mane of blonde tresses.

Sometimes, this…all this, this was a sweet torture. Anna's gestures of affection warmed Elsa's heart and yet she felt guilty as sin because of, well, the sinful feelings she has always had for Anna.

Turns out: Queen Elsa Christian of Arandelle was, in fact, hopelessly in love with her little sister, Princess Anna Christian of Arandelle. Why? Not even Elsa knew why. She just knew that she always loved Anna from the very beginning. They shared the same womb, for crying out loud. Nobody could ever be as close as them. Why wouldn't she adore her little sister?

Elsa only realized her feelings had become solidified during her coronation party. _The_ reason Elsa had lost it and things devolved into the Eternal Winter? Anna declaring that she was going to marry that snake in the grass Prince Hans _after Anna met him that. Very. Same. Day!_

"…I need a vacation." Elsa uttered to herself and then, beckoned her aide over to her. "Pass me a copy of this form, please? I…froze it."

Her aide didn't even blink. Instead, she just adjusted her glasses and nodded.

"At once, Your Highness."

So, basically, Elsa realized she loved Anna as more than a sister that day, right then and there. She sighed softly. She signed the fresh paper her aide handed her.

"Ok…that's done. Alright. Ms Kasumi…please ready a carriage for me with food and drink for a three-day journey." Elsa spoke as she stood up from her comfortable desk chair. Her long, beautiful, glittering blue and cerulean gown swished and fluttered about her torso and legs as she walked off. Her aide, Kasumi, a beautiful young woman in her own right, coming from the far east, stood at attention with a smile.

"At once, Your Highness! May I ask why?"

Elsa turned to her before she closed the door.

"I'm taking a vacation with Anna. Perhaps you should take the time off to spend time with your own little sister…Ayane, was it?" Elsa gave Kasumi a wink and stepped through the door, leaving an adorably flustered and stuttering but smiling ginger in her wake.

"Anna! We're going on vacation! We leave right away!" Elsa called as she stepped into Anna's room without knocking. The two sisters knew they had no reason to knock. Not anymore.

"A vacation? Awesome~!" Anna spoke through a mouthful of chocolate, then she blushed hotly and slowly, oh so slowly used her heel to push a little box of chocolate further under her bed.

"…really, Anna? Really? Come on, you're going to share, even if I have to pull the chocolate from your mouth with my own~!" Elsa stormed in and with a soft blast of ice, she shut the door behind herself.

Cue lots and lots of girlish giggles, muffled mock-screams for help, but unfortunately, no smooching noises.

~o~

The journey to the Ice Palace in the North Mountain took just one day and it was mostly a quiet trip, the two sisters not saying much in their carriage but mostly because there wasn't much to talk about in there. They both had weights to get off their chests and shoulders and they knew they wanted that to happen at Elsa's Ice Palace instead of just a carriage pulled by horses through the snow.

Once there, Anna's eyes roamed everywhere in the castle with wonder as she noticed how very "remodeled" the place had become. It was all made of ice, yes, but the couches, chairs and cushions and tables, they all felt warm to the touch and just, real. Elsa had truly gotten in control of her powers by leaps and bounds.

The light of the chandelier in Elsa's room at the very top of the main spire contrasted beautifully with the light of the moon outside the open windows. Sure, it was cold, but the cold never bothered Elsa anyway, and now, it didn't bother Anna either.

The only thing more beautiful than the lighting and the whole refurbished Ice Palace in general was, well, the sisters themselves. They both looked absolutely stunning on this night.

Elsa, of course, wore her ice gown, which she had intentionally modified to look extra sexy…and much to great success, especially seeing how she had felt Anna's eyes not on her face, instead, on her magnificent body all the trek up to the palace.

The icy material was now more translucent, her entire body almost completely visible behind it. The dress now fit much better around her curves than before. The neckline was made to be a lot deeper, showing off an amount of cleavage that, in the city of Arandelle, would have been considered scandalous. The knee-high slit in the right side of the dress now went all way up to her waist, showing off the entirety of her long, shapely leg and wonderful hips. In fact both of her long, shapely legs could be seen, as there was now a hip-high slit on the left side as well.

Underneath the translucent dress were just-as-translucent white lacey thong panties with the bands made up of a row of white snowflakes; covering her legs were white sheer ice-silk stockings with little snowflakes, held up by a white garter straps that led up to a garter belt around her tiny waist.

Elsa's feet were encased by ice-made kitten heels and attached to the bodice of her dress was the familiar transparent floor-sweeping cape made of ice. The front of the skirt portion had a slit big enough for the "extra attributes" Elsa has had since she was born, something that other than her parents, Anna only ever knew of: her lady-penis and balls, which could fit through should Elsa remove her thong.

Besides all this, her long golden French braid draped over her left shoulder sat perched tantalizingly on one luscious, partially visible breast derelict of any bra.

Even if the cold never bothered her anyway, Elsa's gorgeous body and sexy outfit were covered by big purple cloak during the trip up to the palace.

As for Anna, the blushing young woman stood wearing a dark forest-green off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved dress with a sweetheart neckline that, like her sister's ice gown, also showed off an indecent amount of cleavage, the tops of her freckled breasts cresting the neckline.

The dress fit around her curves tightly, also just like Elsa's ice gown. The bodice and skirt both had leaf patterns throughout the satiny material. Her long, shapely legs were covered in matching dark forest-green fishnet stockings. On her cute feet were teal calf high, high heeled boots.

The cold may not bother her as much as it did before she became a temporary ice statue, but around Anna's shoulders was a light-green, floor-sweeping cape.

And as they admired each other as well as each other's breath-taking, stunning looks and outfits, Elsa stepped up to the bed and sat down at the edge, reaching a hand out, palm up, to invite Anna over to her.

The girl blushed beautifully but eagerly stepped up to sit beside her sister, the two gorgeous young women sharing a soft, warm, tender embrace, with Anna nuzzling Elsa's cheek with her chin on her shoulder while the blonde rubbed lazy circles on Anna's upper and lower back.

"Anna…oh Anna…my baby sister…" Elsa began. They both knew this was coming. They knew where this was possibly headed, and the trepidation almost had them shaking under their clothes.

"Yes, Elsa~?" Anna encouraged her. Elsa pulled back to rest her forehead against Anna's, beautiful blue orbs gazing into eyes of the purest green.

"Anna…I…I love you. I love you so much, it's a sin. I've always, always loved you, probably before we even came to this world. I feel it was our destiny to be sisters, and our destiny to be here, right now, like this…I adore you, Anna. The only reason why I didn't tell you sooner was because you were already-" "I broke up with Kristoff!" "…eh?"

"…ohmyGodIjustruinedthemomentI'msosorryI-OW!" Anna spoke in a flurry, so fast that she bit her tongue. The poor dear nursed her mouth and tongue while Elsa sat there, stunned, and then, Anna's ears were graced by the lyrical laugh of Elsa as the Queen of Arandelle almost shed tears, she was laughing so hard.

"G-Geez, that's so mean, Elsa!" Anna pouted and she playfully swatted Elsa on the shoulder and exposed thigh. "I mean it! I broke up with Kristoff. We're better off as just friends. When we hooked up…it was just…the rush of the moment as well as what…everyone expected, really. It was just a whim, by both of us. We're Ok as we are now. I'm much better now…now that I'm here, with just you, Elsa…" Anna explained and then, trailed off with a smile, tenderly cradling Elsa's face in her hands. The blonde's blue eyes widened and then, she smiled and almost cried, she was so relieved.

"Oh Anna…oh my goodness, this is…oh I love you, Anna!" Elsa then could barely even give Anna to respond with an "I love you~!" of her own before the two's lips became sealed with a sweet kiss laden with as much tongue as it was happiness.

"Mmm…mmmhmm…hah…hah…oh…I've dreamed of this for so long, you have no idea, Anna…" Elsa purred against Anna's lips and then, kissed her again, the two women falling sideways on the bed, embracing one another tenderly and tightly.

"But…hah…chu…I have to ask, Anna…how did…how did you two find out you…?"

Anna bit her lip and looked sheepish.

"Weeeelllll…we…may have tried to make love…but…uh…I…couldn't get wet. No matter what Kristoff did, I just…it wasn't meant to be…" Anna uttered with no small amount of embarrassment, yet she smiled at the surprised and just-as-embarrassed look on Elsa's face. Her big sister was clearly regretting asking that. Then, Anna grinned as she gently seized Elsa's hand on her hip, giving it a squeeze…and then, Anna slowly took that hand and guided it to that sweet spot between her thighs.

"But…Elsa…now? Here and now, with you? I'm…haaaah~" Both sister shuddered and Anna sighed with gentle pleasure when the ginger brought a madly-blushing Elsa's hand under her dress and under her panties, squeezing her wrist to urge the blonde to fondle her puffy, meaty labia. "Yeees…I'm now…more wet than I've…ever~ been in my life." She moaned in Elsa's face and then, the blonde learned what _sex_ sounded like and her cock throbbed, nearly pulsed, in her lacey thong.

"A-Anna…oh my God…" Elsa whispered in awe and she couldn't help but touch Anna's pussy more, fondling the meaty labia and rubbing with her fingers and her engorged clit with the heel of her palm.

"Elsa…please…make love to me tonight. Tonight, and tomorrow, and whenever and wherever you want. I'm yours and only yours…my beloved Queen~" Anna purred and then, mashed her lips against Elsa's in a deep, passionate kiss that had the two moaning softly and sighing into their lip lock, especially when the two fumbled around and removed each other's panties, and Anna had to break the kiss to cry out beautifully when Elsa's cock sprung free of its lacey confines, poked right through the opening at the front of Elsa's dress and the head literally smacked her right on the clit.

"A~Ahhh…ohhh Elsa…! Please…my Queen…eat your Princess' pussy~?" Anna begged with a passion and heat-laden voice. Elsa smiled and she kissed her little sister tenderly.

"Only if you suck your Queen's cock, my sweet little baby sis Princess~" She countered and after a soft "Yes! Ohhh Elsa~!", the sisters in love and heat found themselves enjoying a blissful 69 position with Anna on top; her puffy, meaty labia in Elsa's face and Elsa's throbbing, glorious lady-cock in Anna's mouth, the two servicing each other guided probably by instinct alone.

Standing at 7.5 inches in length and 6.5 inches in circumference, Elsa's cock was a perfect fit for Anna's mouth and no doubt her pussy when the time came. Anna at first licked around the meaty head like a lollipop, wrapping her lips around the cockhead and sucking gently while still swiping at it with her tongue, sometimes even poking at the cleft on the very tip, hungry for pre-cum, which Elsa was more than happy to provide while practically burying her face in Anna's glistening snatch and even making the girl almost scream into her blowjob sometimes by pulling at the meaty lower lips with her mouth, tugging and then, releasing the labia.

The more Elsa tugged and pulled and toyed with her pussy, the more and harder and faster Anna bobbed her head up and down on Elsa's cock, fondling her balls and sometimes, pulling the penis completely out of her mouth to nuzzle and lick Elsa's balls to her heart's content and her elder's enjoyment and pleasure, the ginger making lewd sucking and slurping noises as she pleasured Elsa's balls while jerking off her girl-meat with her hands.

"A-Annaa…Anna…I'm…I'm going to…oh God…your mouth…your hands…it's all…too amazing…gonna…aaahh~!" Elsa gave due warning, warning about how she was about to explode. Clearly, she did the wrong, or the right thing as Anna only doubled, tripled her efforts on her blowjob of her futanari older sister, her head bobbing up and down on her crotch faster, harder, her cheeks drawn inwards and hands playing with her slightly saggy, egg-shaped balls. All the while Anna expressed her desire to cum by nearly smothering Elsa with her crotch, the blonde's face a mess of pussy juice and spit as Anna mashed her snatch into her face.

Eventually, the heat became just too much and the sisters in love and heat came, and came hard: the girl on top having a gushing orgasm that coated the futanari below her's face in her juices while Anna herself enjoyed a straight-from-the-tap "protein pickup", taking gulp after gulp after huge gulp of Elsa's lady-spunk as she ejaculated in her little sister's skilled mouth and down her throat, straight down to her eager, greedy, hungry tummy.

"Mmm…hah…haah…delicious…but…now my pussy's hungry, hungry for _you_ , Elsa~ Please…" Anna then got off of Elsa and rested with her back on the bed, her stocking-clad legs spread wide open, her skirt bunched up to her waist and top of the dress pulled down to reveal her beautiful breasts with freckles on the top, nipples hard and standing sweetly at attention. Anna took one fleshy globe in her hand and guided the nipple to her mouth to suck on it while moaning and keeping her puffy labia spread open with her index and middle fingers.

"Please…put it in. Put in me, give it to me, Elsa~!"

The Queen of Arandelle was upon her Princess in an instant, her cock buried to the hilt inside that hot, wet pussy and their upper lips mashed together in a deep, fiery kiss that echoed with each other's moans, sighs and groans of pleasure as Elsa wasted no time, pumping her hips and meeting Anna's rocking motions, Anna rocking forward to meet Elsa's each thrust into her in this beautiful, most intimate Missionary position.

Eventually the two had to break the kiss to get some much needed air back into their aching lungs and to just relish in each other's sounds of pleasure, Anna just letting Elsa do all the work, smiling wide, drool coming off the corner of her lips as her sister made love to her like this.

Then, Anna let off a lyrical coo as Elsa switched their positions, the blonde now spooning her from behind, her cock going in and out, in and out half-way with each pump of her hips, Anna's ass colliding with Elsa's hips, the blonde's balls bouncing back and forth and smacking against Anna's puffy, sopping-wet labia and colliding sweetly against her engorged clit as her beloved big sister did her in this intimate position with long, gentle thrusts, peppering her shoulders and back of the head with kisses.

Then, Elsa purred in Anna's ear as she began to switch their positions: "Come, Anna. My sweet princess…yeesss…come on, ride your Queen's royal cock~!"

And ride her, Anna did, Elsa resting on her back and gripping Anna's lovely hips, sometimes groping her clothed and exposed thighs alike as Anna rode her cock in the Reverse Cowgirl position, the redhead's silky tresses swishing and fluttering this way and that as it was loose from her signature pigtails, the tips of her hair tickling Elsa's marvelous chest with her every rocking motion and bounce up and down, Anna repeatedly impaling herself on Elsa's lady-cock, her pussy, that amazingly tight, so incredibly _tight_ pussy of hers gripping and squeezing and just relentlessly worshipping Elsa's cock with its wet, fleshy embrace.

Then, after a short while, the sisters shared a look, Anna gazing over her shoulder back at Elsa, a look along with a smile. They knew what they truly needed. They knew how to come together in bliss, how to finish this glorious evening of love revealed and accepted. The sisters embraced their sinful pleasure and knew how to truly indulge in it.

"Please…haah…please, Elsa…my love, my Queen…do it…let's do it…haaaah~!" Anna sighed and purred and moaned, and then, cooed with bliss as Elsa switched their positions, gently lowering Anna onto her front, the ginger resting with her ass in the air and Elsa squatting behind her, gripping her hips tightly in her grasp but gently enough not to hurt her, her lady-cock still lodged firmly inside Anna's hot, wet depths and big lady-balls nestled sweetly against the ginger's puffy, meaty labia.

"Haah…yesss…mmmhmm…oh yes, Anna, my sweet, sweet baby sis…just relax and let your biiig sis do the work...mmmhmmm~ Here we go…oh yes, here…we…go~!" Elsa moaned and then, she began to pump her hips and thrust into Anna's pussy from behind in this animal-like form of Doggy Style lovemaking, penetrating Anna's pussy with slow but powerful thrusts, her balls colliding with delirium-inducing impact against Anna's labia and engorged, hyper-sensitive clit with Elsa's every thrust.

"YES! Yeeess…! Yes, yes, yes…Elsa…oh my God…mmmm~!" Anna cried out with a big smile on her face, pawing at one of her beautiful breasts, sometimes twisting and pinching the nipple for added stimulation to her big sister's penetrations of her pussy.

On and on this went, this wonderful, slow and steady pace with powerful impacts of girl-cock into pussy, their combined juices leaking and dripping onto the cool sheets below them, steadily forming a little puddle below their united crotches.

Drool slipped from the corner of Elsa's mouth as she smiled and gazed down at Anna's sweet, jiggling ass, looking at the sheer way in which the booty meat bounced and jiggled with each powerful impact into Anna's pussy with her cock. Elsa wanted more. She wanted to see and feel Anna go crazy. Thus, Elsa picked up the pace, no longer going slow but instead, beginning to drive herself into the deepest depths of Anna with her every fast and powerful, hard thrust, Elsa pumping her hips rapidly, giving her wonderful, shapely, stocking-clad legs a true workout as she began to just _fuck_ Anna like an animal, with Anna letting off a cacophony of pleasure, crying out Elsa's name repeatedly, screaming with raw passion each time Elsa's cock hit _that_ sweet spot within her with tremendous force.

And as Elsa and Anna together began to approach their blissful limit, Elsa leaned over Anna's back to whisper into her ear…

"Ohhhh Anna, my dear, sweet, succulent Anna~! Ohhh, here I come, baby! I'm getting ready to cum for you! Your big sis is gonna shoot a hot, thick load of nice, good, hot cum, right in your tight little pussy! Ohh, I'm getting ready. Ohhhhh, Ooohhhhh...!"

Anna nearly came right then and there. Elsa's voice…oh Elsa's _voice._ Anna could barely think. She could barely talk. All she could do was feel and she let her pussy do the proverbial talking for her: Anna's pussy coated her sister's lady-penis with a fresh rush of her juices her inner walls began to spasm, clamping down on Elsa's girl-dick with urgency, begging her to release every last drop into her.

Elsa grinned and chuckled deep.

"Ohhh Anna…Anna, baby sis…please…I need you to say…please, beg for my cum…do it for me, for your big sis, do it for your big sister and her hot, sticky cum…please~"

This gentle, sweet plea eventually managed to help Anna get back her bearings and most importantly, her voice. The girl talked, begged amidst a cacophony of moans, sighs and little cries of pleasure.

"Ahh YES! YES! Elsa, Elsa, big sis! Please, please, I beg you! I beg for you cum! Cum inside me, Elsaaaa! Please, inside, mark me with your semen! Make me yours, my Queeeeeeennnnaaahhh~!" And thus, all coherent thought and speech in Anna was replaced by white-hot bliss that tore through her beautiful body as she took off into orgasm, with Elsa letting off a loud "YES! TAKE IT ALL, BABY SIIIISSSS!" along with ay-se last, few frenetic pumps into her from behind before Elsa exploded and her balls smacked against Anna's clit one last time before completely emptying themselves, Elsa's cock firing a barrage of lady-semen into the deepest depths of Anna, past her vaginal passage and into her cervix and well past that, her spunk splattering and painting Anna's eager, greedy womb an off-white with her cum.

When it was over and orgasm had rushed through the royal sisters in love and heat, after there was no more semen for Elsa to stuff Anna with, her cock went fully flaccid and left Anna's pussy with a lewd, wet "Pop~!" sound before she just lost all feeling in her stocking-clad legs and she just slumped forward, leaning on Anna's back with the ginger still with her ass in the air.

The two sisters simply took the time to breathe, rest, relax, get their breath and some energy back into their completely exhausted, heated bodies.

"Hah…haaah…ohhh baby…oh Anna…"

"Elsa…yes…hah…yeeesss…thank you…"

Elsa and Anna shared one last kiss after rearranging their positions to have Elsa rest on her back with an arm wrapped around Anna's shoulder as the ginger rested her blushing cheek on Elsa's voluptuous chest, the two gorgeous royals smiling and almost glowing with sheer satisfaction and happiness.

The two just indulged in the sweetest of sins and they couldn't possibly be any happier. They were now more than sisters, they were more than Princess and Queen. They were lovers.

 **~The End~**

 **For Rashaan Butler. Here you go, my best, favorite customer. Sorry I (Kiefer Sutherland) "Kept you waiting, huh?"**

 **LOL I seriously gotta knock it off with that quote. :P**

 **Anyway, again, here you go, Rashaan Butler-san. Thank you for your preference and business! *O* Please, come again, yeah~? ;3 So, here, you go, fellas. A nice, sexy li'l incest is wincest story, 'cuz why the Hell not~? The client gets what the client wants. :3**

 **Till the next story, folks! Thanks again for your business, Butler-san! *O***

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
